freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy '(nazywany również '''Yellow Bear. '''Taka nazwa widnieje w plikach gry, tak nazywa go też Phone Guy w Five Nights at Freddy's 2) jest jednym z antagonistów, a także specjalnym ''animatronikiem w obydwu częściach gry. Jest tajemną, złotą wersją Freddy'ego Fazbeara, która pojawia się w biurze dzięki pewnym zdarzeniom.thumb|Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego w FNaF2 Wygląd FNaF1 Jego kostium ma złoty/żółty kolor. Ma niebieski kapelusz z czerwoną obwódką oraz ciemnoniebieską muszkę, w odróżnieniu od oryginalnego Freddy'ego, który posiada czarną. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można spostrzec w jego ręce mikrofon, a w oczach dwie niewielkie, białe źrenice. Prawdopodobnie jest to starsza wersja Freddy'ego. Jego ręce leżą odwrócone dłońmi do góry. Szczęka wisi mocno otwarta, a głowa jest bezwładnie przechylona w prawą stronę. Jest przedstawiony w pozycji siedzącej, zgarbiony, jakby był martwy. FNaF2 Jego wygląd znacznie się zmienił od 1 wersji gry. Nie ma jednego ucha, zamiast niego ma wiszący kabel. Jego głowa jest trochę pochylona w lewo i ma o twartą szczęke (W FNaF1 jego szczęka wygląda jakby "ryczał"). Ma czarny kapelusz i nie ma muszki. Jednak największymi zmianami, jest to, że nie ma oczu (w FNaF1 ma oczy, bo ma małe, białe źrenice), a z jednego wisi mu kabel. Ma endoszkielet, bo wystaje część endoszkieletu z nóg. Zachowanie FNAF 1 Golden Freddy pojawia się w bardzo nietypowy sposób. Gdy sprawdzamy Zachodni Korytarz (CAM 2B), to plakat Freddy'ego może zmienić się na plakat twarzy Złotego Freddy'ego. Jak tylko odkryjemy plakat, usłyszymy śmiech dziewczynki. Jak tylko gracz opuści monitor, Złoty Freddy pojawi się w biurze, nie zatrzymają go nawet Drzwi! Mike będzie widział, przez około 8 sekund halucynacje Freddy'ego z przekrwionymi gałkami ocznymi i napis '''"IT'S ME" wokół niego. Po 8 sekundach, Złoty Freddy przystąpi do Jumpscare. Jego Jumpscare jest też nietypowy, nie zaatakuje "całym ciałem", tylko pojawi się jego twarz, która wygląda jak twarz na plakacie w Zachodnim Korytarzu, tylko większa. A gra się z scrashuje. Żeby go pokonać, trzeba po prostu podnieść monitor. Wtedy Złoty Freddy w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknie. Ciekawostki * Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Golden Freddy to jedynie halucynacja Mike'a. Potwierdza to również niemożność ustawienia inteligencji Golden Freddy'ego podczas Custom Night. Co więcej, Golden Freddy wydaje się mieć na głowie takie same odciski rąk, co oryginalny Freddy. Gdy pojawia się on w biurze, nie ma żadnego wizerunku na monitorach, ponad to, gdy gracz zostanie przez niego zaatakowany, gra po prostu się crashuje. * Istnieją spekulacje, że Phone Guy został wepchnięty do kostiumu Golden Freddy'ego po wiadomości z czwartej nocy. * Uważa się, że jest on starszą wersją Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, a kolor futra spowodowany jest zestarszeniem się kostiumu. * Dopuszcza się, że w jego kostiumie jest piąte dziecko z zaginionych. * Istnieje teoria, że Golden Freddy to oryginalny FredBear z FredBear's Family Diner. (FredBear- Freddy Feazbers) * Tuż przed jego pojawieniem się słychać wysokie chichotanie, brzmiące podobnie jak chichot dziecięcy. * Gdy gracz patrzy na Golden Freddy'ego, słychać dziwny, zniekształcony, mamroczący hałas, przypominający rzężenie. Pojawiają się przy nim halucynacje. W plikach gry nazywa się on "robotvoice". Głos słychać również po odebraniu telefonu podczas piątej nocy. * Kompletnie potwierdzone tłumaczenie brzmi: "…the application of electric currents or heavy pressure. I looked around the room at the numerous inventions, eloquent testimony of a tireless ingenuity. It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanism. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the…" * Inne animatroniki mogą zaatakować nawet, gdy jest on w biurze. * Kiedy atakuje Mike'a, hałas przez niego powodowany jest zwykłym, lecz bardzo spowolnionym dźwiękiem ataku. * W pierwszej części, w wersji 1.13 po ustawieniu inteligencji ''animatroników ''na kolejno: 1-9-8-7, wyskakuje jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego, który crashuje grę. Zostało to wprowadzone przez Scott'a, przez pogłoski o The Bite of '87 i o tym, że po ustawieniu w ten sposób inteligencji gra będzie mieć kolejne zakończenie. Twórca gry chciał w ten sposób zdementować owe pogłoski. * Freddy ma odciski ręki, prawdopodobnie dziecięcej, na twarzy. Golden Freddy ma takie same. * Wiele teorii mówi, że kolor jego futra miał być zbrązowiały od słońca. * Podczas gry, jeśli przyjrzeć się dokładnie, w jego oczach widać małe, białe źrenice. Podczas ataku nie ma ich jednak. * Ekran ataku Golden Freddiego jest taki sam, jak ekran halucynacji normalnego Freddiego z przekrwionymi oczami, jedyne różnice to kolor i brak oczu tego pierwszego. * Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego istnieje w mobilnej wersji gry, jednakże działa on w inny sposób. Gracz nie będzie mieć żadnych *halucynacji, a gra nie crashuje dosłownie. Odkąd nie pojawia się on w mobilnej wersji, jedynym sposobem na zobaczenie go tam jest ustawienie w Custom Night: 1-9-8-7. * Jego plakat się nie pokaże, jeśli w West Hall Corner znajduje się Bonnie. * Podczas nocy 4, gdy kończy się wiadomość od Phone Guy'a, słychać jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego. * Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że to właśnie do Golden Freddy'ego został wsadzony Phone Guy. * Ponoć to właśnie w jego stroju morderca zabił piątkę dzieci. * Po zakończeniu jednej z mini-gier "Give Gift, Give Live" następuje jumpscare Golden Freddiego. * Golden Freddy występuje także w trzeciej części, lecz jest to easter egg i nie może nam zrobić jumpscarea. * Golden Freddy inaczej jest nazywany Empty Eyed Freddy-Yellow Demon Bear. 573.png|Golden freddy w 1 części gry FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|Golden Freddy w 2 części gry INNE COS.jpg|Twarz Golden Freddiego, Gdy wpiszemy w Custom Night 1-8-9-7 Kategoria:Animatronics